Session 5
Mysterious Fog 9/25/17 Our adventurers finally evacuate the island as a strange fog begins to roll in over the cliff face above the complex. The clouds in the sky are behaving strangely, shifting in strange directions. Despite these strange movements, the air is uncharacteristically still. The humidity weighs on their bodies as they stand outside the Pueblo which houses the sacred flame. "Does anybody else find it weird that there's a fog rolling in with no wind? Aren't we after 'the Crimson Cloud'?" - Noah points out. "The Hammer needs an explanation!" "Perhaps he's just trying to fit in with his alliteration..." - Jim attempts to defuse the tension. Most of the group enter the Pueblo to defend the flame. The Professor and Jim Allen remain outside to confront any enemies. As the fog begins to settle in, Jim turns and punches the Professor. "This is all your fault, bringing us here. I was perfectly happy in my own time!" - Jim exclaims while landing yet another punch on the Professor. "Whoa, what the hell man. Is this really the best time to go over this?!" - the Professor attempts to reason with him. Jim comes in for another hit when the Professor reaches into his pocket and vanishes from sight. Unable to find the Professor, Jim begins heading towards the Pueblo. The eclipse is about 10 minutes from totality. "What's going on out there? Has the Cloud showed up?" - Noah "Well... it would appear that our friend Mr. Allen has decided to attack the Professor. The Professor then reached into his pocket and is now creeping around slowly. Jim is ignoring him now and heading this way... he doesn't look pleased." - Dr. Anders "Come out here you pussies!" - Jim yells as he enters the Pueblo. The Hammer snaps "You know what... fuck you! We were friends and you come down here and disrespect my flame!" Noah looks around and notices the fog has crept inside the building. "Hey... I think we need to back up of this fog." "We can't leave, we need to remain here." - Dr. Anders explains "Perhaps this might work...." Noah begins concentrating The Hammer unloads an unrestrained punch that Dr. Anders must interpose himself to intercept while at the same time unleashing spectral tentacles to keep the two restrained from each other. Noah is then able to teleport all of the fog from the room they are currently in. Clarity At this moment the Hammer and Jim seem to calm down. "Are you two okay?" Dr. Anders inquires. "Yeah, I'm not sure what came over me. I just got annoyed at this whole situation." - Jim "Noah, is there anyway you can think of that would keep that fog out?" - Dr. Anders "I could seal off every entrance and window." - the Hammer "That would be a good start while we figure something else out."- Dr. Anders The Hammer begins to create stone barriers to seal off every crack and opening of the Pueblo. The Professor, equipped with tiny fan clipped to the brim of his hat, slips in through the door prior to it being sealed off. The Crimson Cloud Dr. Anders looks up through the the mountain and sees a man with a glass dome around his head. Side Note: The German’s call cell phones “handies”. Noah puts forcefields around us all and teleports us up the mountain. The Crimson cloud destroys the force fields. The Hammer decides to take off and “take care” of himself. The Hammer has needs. We defeat Cici and The Professor Soulbusts his soul. The eclipse is done. The Di.E.S.E.L dials in. The Professor takes the Soul cannister out of the Soulbuster and places it on the shelf with masking tape labeling it. We receive medals from the detectives, except Jim Allen. They return to Di.E.S.E.L and the Time Web shows the thread they're on is gold, indicating it's been made right. The Di.E.S.E.L takes them back to 1890, this time with no psychic instructions upon exiting. Upon further inspection, everything seems different from the 1890s we came from. There's a large statue of Geronimo in the center of the bay with a plaque at the base, The Professor heads to his lab and begins to tinker. All the buildings are white. Apache Avengers are still alive. One is the Mayor. Jim Allen heads to the library to find out why everything is different. He checks the date on a newspaper and we're actually 3 days before the original Eclipse that lead to the extermination of Metahumans. The library leads us to information that the natives won a decisive victory in the past and have control of the United States. This Island is the "Manhattan of the South", a large import/export point as well as immigration hub.Sekala Born of the Flame fought with a flaming sword. Is this guy trying to fuck with our town bro?! Secret handshake, cut panel "6 Minutes Later" still doing hand gestures, then fin. Once he finishes his device the Professor meets with Dr. Anders at his lab where the Navajo Knife is recovering. He leads the Professor to The Dynamic Duo, actually a trio, who might be able to point him in the direction of nefarious activities going on. Bunch of cross fit jerks, "Heroes for Hire" types. The Professor offers to pay them if they assist him in locating any nefarious groups. They prove to be useless so he "cuts them a check" on harmonic paper and leaves. Upon leaving the paper no longer resembles a check, arch nemesis has been made. We stepped outside and discussed that the Mayor came to the Di.E.S.E.L and was blown away, in the center of the main room floats a representation of the Time Web. It confirmed ancient myths he was not prepared for. The Professor offers him a drink and he pours it out. Un-sweet tea is superior to sweet tea The group, upon convincing the Mayor that they know of potential futures, offer to help bolster the defenses of the flame during the eclipse in 2 days. The previous eclipse that's yet to come After spending the next few days shoring up the defenses of the flame the eclipse comes and goes, again. It is uneventful. The Professor suggests they return to the Di.E.S.E.L to see if she has any insight into this time. Upon inspection of the Time Web they locate the current time and instead of Gold it's Platinum with roots spreading around the wheel. "This seems to be one of the best possible outcomes for this time line..." Dr. Anders surmises "perhaps it's having a stabilizing effect on surrounding timelines... making this a prime target for would be evil-doers." Next Session Category:Sessions Category:1950s Category:1890s